


I'll sing every song I wrote if it'll make you wanna stay

by alessoninromantics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D sing drag me down, :), Fluff, Louis is the perfect captain, M/M, MTV VMAs 2015, Sappy Ending, all the while looking straight at Liam, and harry eating a tangerine, but then..., it's a bit angsty, solo zayn - Freeform, there's a lot of supportive niall, whoa what a plot, zayn sings I Won't Mind, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessoninromantics/pseuds/alessoninromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction sing "Drag Me Down" for the very first time live at the MTV VMAs 2015.<br/>What they don't know, though, is that Zayn is going to perform "I Won't Mind" on that stage, too.<br/>And for the whole time, among all the people, his eyes seem focused on just one person...</p><p>(Ziam & a bit of Larry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll sing every song I wrote if it'll make you wanna stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, this is my first fic regarding this fandom and pairing, I hope you'll like it!  
> I saw [this prompt](http://fyeahziamprompts.tumblr.com/post/127732805667/so-based-on-a-surely-fake-sadly-rumor-i-saw) on tumblr, and I decided to give it a try.  
> I'd like to thank [Nadia](http://beautifulindecisivecreatures.tumblr.com/) who edited this one shot, so thank you, bae! And also thank you for crying with me when we talk about these two.  
> Thank you if you're reading this! If you want to leave a comment, please do, I'd love to see what you think about it!  
> You can find me [here](http://maydaypeo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> See you next time,  
> alessoninromantics

A loud cough interrupted Louis’ fast and annoying talking. Louis momentarily looked at Liam to see if he was okay, and then went back to busily discussing with Caroline that -no- suspenders were not unfashionable, and that on him they would look absolutely amazing! Caroline rolled her eyes.  
It was the 30th of August and the heat was truly unbearable. Outside, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear and undisturbed. Inside, excitement and anxiety and enthusiasm filled the air: One Direction couldn’t be stopped by such a trifle as weather! It was an important day and an important performance was awaiting at the MTV VMAs. Granted, it wasn’t up to them to be the opening act of the 32nd MTV VMAs, which was a good thing come to think about it, but it was still an important performance nevertheless. ‘Drag Me Down’, the band’s newest single, was going to see light with a very first live performance, and even though the boys were sure of their fans’ devotion, the usual pre-performance agitation was inevitable.  
After all, it’s their first song to be officially performed as a quartet which by itself is nerve wrecking enough. But as always, the producers and Niall kept reassuring that everything was going to be just fine and their voices were just as harmonious and synchronous as ever! Ironically, what was more soothing was that they were not nominated in any category since Drag Me Down’s official video, shot at the NASA station, was released only eleven days prior to the ceremony. The music was released too late to make it to the nominations list. All they had to do was sing and introduce the award for ‘Best Male Video’. It was no tedious task, but still they all felt queasy for some reason…  
“LOUIS, please, please, listen to me: those times are gone”, pleaded Caroline with an impatient tone, “you can’t show up wearing suspenders, you’re 24!” They were standing in the middle of the room still arguing.  
Louis just simply raised his eyebrows, using facial expression to ask her what she meant since he saw no correlation between suspenders and the number 24. “Louis you have to start dressing differently, you’re a full grown mature man-“  
At that precise moment of referring to Louis as a “full grown mature man”, the dressing room erupted with laughs. The three group members couldn’t refrain themselves because all these years spent with Louis taught them that “mature” and “man” and “Louis” could not possibly make sense in one sentence. Louis looked affronted as Niall kept laughing from his place on the couch, and Harry and Liam looked at Louis with lopsided grins. He turned to face them with his mouth agape. Harry and Liam were each seated on a chair as Lou, the hairdresser, alternated between them to give each his signature look.  
“Lads, I swear,” Louis began, as he brought a hand to his hip and pointed a finger at no one in particular, “You must all know that I have absolutely no problem with pulling down your pants on stage right while you’re singing, alrighhht?!” Caroline exasperatedly sighed.  
Niall dried a tear from the angle of his eye and smirked, “I have absolutely no problem with that, mate!” Liam started coughing again because of all the greasepaint and hairspray Lou kept applying. Harry patted him on the back, then brought his attention back to Louis.  
“Oh, is that so then?” a devilish grin was playing on Louis’ face, “guess it won’t be a problem if I pull down your briefs too, let those arses see the light of day?” And he then gave a triumphant smile and perked his chin up. He made his way to the couch and seated himself next to Niall, then pulled up his legs to place them on Niall’s knees. Caroline just completely gave up for now as she dragged herself out of the dressing room muttering something that sounded like ‘these boys’ under her breath.  
Liam raised his eyes to meet Harry’s, both actually worried that Louis would in fact bare their arses to the crowd. Louis would do it. He was the type of person to never underestimate or dare to do anything because ‘embarrassment’ and ‘humiliation’ were not part of his dictionary.  
Harry got off his chair, and made his way towards Louis, sighing heavily, hoping that what he’ll say would distract Louis’ idea of baring bums - to a crowd that is. He got close to him and arched his back as he lowered himself to tuck a finger into the belt loop of the dark blue pants Louis was wearing. “Okay, well, you might not be the most virile of men, Louis, but I can firmly say…” Harry declared, as he used his free hand to caress Louis’ chin, “…that you’re the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.” Niall started chuckling, and Liam smiled, as a feeling of slight melancholy filled his guts. Lou and the other assistants in the huge room just rolled their eyes, being used to sappy scenes like this one. Louis just stared longingly into Harry’s eyes before suddenly pulling himself up past Niall and past Harry, to go find Caroline and continue dressing.  
“Fine, Harold... You guys got yourselves out of this arse-baring debacle but know that it won’t always end like this,” he declared waving his hand behind him. Liam amusedly raised his hands, closing his eyelids and nodding, not wanting to end up in trouble. Niall smiled as Harry sat himself in Louis’ place.  
  
***  
  
The new assistant was miserably failing at keeping Niall away from the food and beverage pushcart MTV had generously sent to the boy’s hotel room. “Don’t drink now! You’ll get drunk before the show even starts!” she was muttering, but Niall just flashed her one of his innocent smiles and pointed at Harry who was still not done with choosing his wardrobe. She pursued her lips at Niall, said “just one, okay?” and made her way towards Harry.  
Liam and Louis on the other hand, were seated on the couch, doing the usual voice exercises, sending each other winks as a sign of appreciation and approval. Their little exercises got the attention of Niall, and he decided to forget about the drink altogether. He furrowed his brows and looked at them exasperatedly, “Mates there’s still time. We have to perform at the end of the first part! Just worry about looking decent and dapper for now! For all we know, I could meet some supermodel on the red carpet, ya know!” he smirked, making his way to the mirror to fix his already groomed hair.  
“You’re completely hopeless, Nialler” Harry let him know from the other side of the room, shaking his head but, at the same time, hiding a smile. Louis just pulled his head back on the couch and clasped his hands together, “Mate, I already look decent and dapper.”  
Liam stood up and made his way towards Harry to help him adjust his cufflinks when he was abruptly grabbed on the shoulder by Rian, a guy part of management.  
It was time then.  
“Okay, guys, focus” Rian declared importantly, clapping his hands to grab everyone’s attention. All the boys gave him their attention, each from his side of the room. “So,” he began, “first things first, NO information about the new album! At most, just say how happy and excited you are about it, okay? You know things like that.” The boys nodded. Then Rian proceeded to look each and every one of them in the eye as he continued, “Second, b-e-h-a-v-e”, he articulated, “Maintain your… integrity… and composure and you know just… you know what I mean …” he furthermore continued “Third, and I cannot stress on how important this is, try to avoid interviews on the red carpet that have no correlation with your music. Shrug them off before they begin! You have to dash, you have to piss I don’t know, any excuse!” The boys shrugged, nodding again, but exchanging confused glances at the same time. “It would be best if you do that after the show, too. We’re there for the performance and nothing else, okay?” Harry and Liam said their Okays before Niall nodded his head and Louis just proclaimed, “fine with me!”  
“That’s why you guys are my favorite boys!” Rian started again before leading the boys out of the room and into the cars that would drive them to the VMAs venue.  
  
***  
  
One direction walked down the red carpet with confidence. The boys flashed their smiles to the cameras and waved to the crowds of roaring fans, stopping for a picture or autograph here and there. It felt good being surrounded by their fans. They alternated doing weird faces to the paparazzi cameras and basically were just trying to enjoy the moment.  
Louis had finally settled on the outfit Caroline had chosen and admitted that his look was actually pretty awesome even without the suspenders. He was wearing a cobalt blue attire, the dress shirt and pants so tight and blue, they brought out every curve of his body and made his eyes stand out. He really looked handsome. When they were still in the dressing room, Harry had to brace himself looking at Louis. Harry kept eyeing him and sighing. Louis just laughed before standing on his tiptoes and leaving a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips, whispering into his ear “don’t worry love, I’ll let you rip these off me later, mhm?”  
Harry wore a satin, peach pink button up splattered with white shapes. He kept the first few buttons open to give a preview of his chest. Black skinny jeans and sparkling boots completed the look. Niall, on the other hand, was dressed with a simple white t-shirt, a black gilet, and black skinny jeans cut on the knees with light rubber heeled white sneakers. Liam wore gray jeans, black boots and a white button up with large sleeves and a light V neckline. They were one solid band but still each sported his own individualistic look to express himself.  
Like usual, Liam replied to most of the questions the interviewers asked with rapidity and professionalism learned through the years. They made their way through hordes of people and interviewers, smiling courteously and replying politely.  
Tyler Oakley, a youtuber, was making his way towards them to get an exclusive interview. He huddled among the four members and smiled dubiously. Frantically waving one hand and firmly holding the mic with the second he basically screamed informing them how the internet community was so pleased and happy with Drag Me Down, and how he himself had found it a beautiful hit. The boys smiled and thanked him.  
“So are you guys excited for the live performance tonight? The public is going to hear the song for the first time ever, live!” Tyler squealed.  
“Sure,” Harry offered. Meanwhile, Niall and Liam were staring speechlessly as Vanessa Hudgens walked by. Louis was smiling as Harry answered the question. ‘She looks like a goddess,’ Niall whispered to Liam and Liam found himself saying ‘wow’. “We’re a little nervous, yeah, but at the same time we’re excited to perform. It’s a paradoxical feeling. But mostly we’re also happy to enjoy other performances! I’m a big fan of Twenty One Pilots, so hopefully it will be a great evening!”  
Tyler giggled and cocked his head to the side, “Well, it’s not every day that you get to see Harry Style’s fanboy side, 21 pilots you say?” The boys just laughed shrugging as they looked at each other. To get their attention back Tyler continued, “So…I know this is a little embarrassing but I just have to ask this!” The band members exchanged glances. Maybe it was time to “dash” as Rian had instructed to. But just as Liam was about to say something, Tyler rushed, “This is also the first solo performance for Zayn,”  
Time stopped for Liam. What was it he was about to do anyways?  
“He is going to debut his first post-One direction song ‘I Won’t Mind’. How do you-“  
Eyes widened and throats felt dry. What was this guy talking about? “E-excuse me?” Liam finally managed to interrupt Tyler, a hint of annoyance in his tone. The other lads had confused looks on their faces and Niall furrowed his brows. Tyler, caught off guard, rushed to redeem himself thinking he overstepped a well traced line. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… well, I just wanted to let you guys know everybody supports you both and I just wanted, I don’t know, your opinion about this special occurrence?”  
Louis was about to say something but Liam preceded him, “We’re genuinely surprised. To be honest, we had no idea that Zayn was going to perform.” A sparkle of relief could be seen in the interviewer’s eyes. “We still have a good relationship with him. If he’s happy, we are too…” Niall and Harry gave courteous smiles. “He’s got a brilliant voice, we’re his number one fans.” Louis gave a thumbs up and nodded.  
“Aww, you guys. Thank you loads, and hope you enjoy the night!” Tyler said cheerily as he waved goodbye after Louis put his arm behind Liam’s neck and lead the guys to move. “What the bloody hell was that?” Louis mumbled as they made their way into the theater.  
  
***  
  
After being instructed to their seats, the boys settled down. They were pretty decent seats: front row, just below the stage. They could see everybody, and every performer was bound to see them. Niall ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, still confused about what had just happened outside. The boys hadn’t really discussed what had just happened. They let the matter rest for now, because flashing cameras and nosy people aren’t exactly the best circumstances to discuss such delicate matters. They flashed their smiles and acted as nonchalant as they could. They smiled and laughed and enjoyed the performances. The evening was going on pleasantly despite some awkward silences from the crowd at some joke a celebrity miserably cracked on stage.  
After the first half hour, it was their queue to stand up and go backstage. They entered the stage to present the Best Male Video award to roaring fans and screams and outbursts of ‘I love you’. After presenting the nominees and after thunderstorms of claps the winner was announced and the award, without doubt, went to “Uptown Funk”. They congratulated Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson but at the same time Liam couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Zayn. Zayn, a big Bruno Mars fan, would have loved being there with them handing over the moon man. Instead, he was out there, somewhere, preparing for his solo performance apparently.  
  
***  
  
Twenty One Pilots and A$AP Rocky’s performances were over. A couple of awards were distributed and One Direction was about to go on stage for their performance.  
“Ladies and gentlemen!” announced Nicki Minaj, “Let’s welcome the most famous boyband in the world! On the MTV VMASs 2015 stage, Drag Me Down with my boys Harry, Liam, Louis and Niall!”  
If the audience had thought they heard loud clapping tonight, then they were not prepared for this! The whole stadium radiated with clapping and pheromones and buzzing and lights. It was as if time no longer existed and all that was, was One Direction and their song and their ultimate connection with their fans. The atmosphere was truly remarkable.  
Harry began to sing. The screen behind the boys was showing the lyrics with stills from the official video. The other boys started to chime in gradually as dancers erupted around them with full scenography: blazing flames, professional acrobats suspended in the air, and all sorts of confetti being blown out of cannons. Nobody was on his feet, guests were dancing as Louis soared “nobody, nobody” and they screamed with Harry’s vocal in “down.” The public and the singers and the band and the dancers all felt united with the power of the music which resulted in an almost intoxicated feeling that filled every soul. The boys were giving it their all so the buzzing vibes they emitted were majestic. Their nerves were calmed and the worries of not being able to make it as a quartet soon dissipated.  
  
***  
  
“To keep the tradition going,” Harry said. He peeled of the tangerine he had brought, on purpose this time, and passed a clove to Ed Sheeran. They were back in their seats this time joined by Ed. Harry was seated between him and Niall. The second part of the award show was almost nearing its end.  
Louis suddenly sighed which caught Liam’s attention. “What’s the matter? You jealous?” Liam jokingly whispered into Louis’ ear after tilting his head into Harry and Ed’s direction. Louis just narrowed his eyes, and sighed miserably before proclaiming. “I am, indeed, Liam.”  
“I just don’t get it.”  
“What?” questioned Liam.  
“He can do his cute little things with anyone. Literally, anyone. And so can I. But if we get all cute with each other? Management won’t let us hear the end of it.” He ran his fingers through his goatee and continued. “Look at us! They won’t even let us sit next to each other!”  
Liam furrowed his brows, an obviously concerned expression painted on his face. “I know. I truly know… but… you know, try not to think about it. I mean look at the bright side, at the end of the day, it’s you who gets to take him home. It’s you that he loves, and you know it. I know it can be hard, but just think about him and how happy you both make each other and tell me it’s not worth it.”  
“I know,” Louis smiled and blushed slightly, obviously moved by his friend’s words.  
“You guys are so brave”, Liam continued, “You both deserve each other and I love you lads so –“ Louis covered Liam’s face with his hand to shut him up. He smiled as he told Liam to stop being such a sap and that he loved him too.  
“If you only listened to your own words, though…” Louis offered.  
“What do you mean?” Liam looked at him confusedly. Louis just shook his head and shrugged implying the end of the conversation.  
Then the two boys looked down at the stage and realized that they had somehow missed the introduction of a performance.  
All the lights were dimmed out and the whole stage was completely dark. Suddenly, a single spotlight hit the rear screen which then opened and revealed a tall, thin and willowy figure. There were no flashing lights, no dancers, no acrobats and no extravagant details. After a turn of claps, followed by silence, the stage started slowly lighting up and a sinuous voice was heard.  
There he was. There he stood, with all his flesh and might: Zayn.  
A breath died on Liam’s lips. He was caught in a trance. Months had elapsed since he had last seen him. But Liam wasn’t preoccupied with Zayn’s new attire from buzz cut to Valentino jacket, no. It was Zayn’s voice that sent chills down Liam’s spine.  
Just as he heard the electrifying voice, his eyes became misty. The sudden realization of how much he’d missed him suddenly hit him hard in the gut. Zayn wasn’t dead for Liam to have grieved his absence, he had just left the band. He was out there, living his dreams. Liam knew that Zayn was happy and he was proud of him but at the same time there was this feeling that didn’t completely feel right. Or good. Or fair. And now, there he was, in front of him making him feel a million emotions per nanosecond.  
Zayn could have noticed how people were sitting on the edge of their seats mesmerized with his ballad because the audience lights were turned on, but he didn’t. He didn’t, because he had already set his eyes on someone else. And he fixated them on him.  
Liam could have noticed how his friends were wincing, how Louis was looking at him with the corner of his eye, but he didn’t. He didn’t, because he was taken aback by the harmonious flow of words leaping from a set of lips he had missed terribly.  
  
_‘Cause we are who we are when no one’s watching,_  
_and right from the start you know I’ve got you_  
  
Their eyes interlocked. Liam and Zayn were staring longingly into each other’s eyes. The screen behind Zayn showed a close-up of his face and it became obvious to the people there that Zayn was singing to just one person. His glance was sincere and piercing and honest and intense. It seemed like all Zayn wanted to say was: listen, I mean every word.  
_I won’t mind  
Even though I know you’ll never be mine_

  
  


At that moment, Zayn brought his hand to his heart, almost as if a physical pain had taken over him after admitting those words. His voice was soft and warm and Liam’s heart skipped a beat. And there was an imperceptible pause between ‘you’ll never be’ and ‘mine’, the last word whispered with a voice full of grief. Liam mimicked Zayn’s gesture and brought his hand to his heart because the pain he felt was all too real too.  
  
_We messed around until we found that one thing we said_  
_we could never ever live without_  
_I’m not allowed to talk about it_  
_But I gotta tell you_  
  
While singing those words Zayn smiled sadly to him, and Liam nodded. They communicated between themselves, using their own language, letting their gazes reveal what is held in the depth of their hearts. This moment was God’s gift to them. The memories they shared floated into their minds and their hearts were dancing to a song they both knew by heart. Liam felt the traces of that half-drunken kiss they had shared four years ago after which Zayn confessed his love to him. Liam’s whole body shivered as that memory kept running in his mind and he started smiling embarrassedly as he remembered how he’d kissed him back, only slightly.  
Liam felt overwhelmed by his emotions and he kept internally cursing that he was in public, surrounded by hundreds of people and millions of spectators. He kept cursing at the fact that he wasn’t allowed to and couldn’t stand up and run towards Zayn, to put that crushing distance that separated them to an end. Liam was hanging on to his seat, maintaining eye contact with Zayn as if his life depended on it and he let those harmonious tunes find their way into his heart and soul. Zayn’s voice was so beautiful and raw and singing the song without any producer effects only intensified his voice’s perfection. Zayn was standing there pouring his heart and soul to the world and he looked so beautiful doing it.  
Zayn kept singing to Liam only, not one time diverting his attention from him. His eyes were pinned on Liam, offering him all his being, soul and body. Liam just looked back at him, lost, like a little child who knows where his home is but can’t seem to get there. Liam had forgotten about his bandmates, the world, everything… it was just the two of them right now.  
“This… this is not real.” Whispered Liam to himself with a broken voice but Louis must have heard him because he nudged his hand lightly as if to tell him ‘Hey, no, don’t be sad. This is all for you.’  
  
_You’ll never be mine  
never be mine_

  
  


Zayn’s voice started fading slowly as the song ended. All the lights were raised and the audience clapped respectfully as tribute to this beautiful song. This woke Liam from his haze and he stood up and clapped proudly, a myriad of emotions and feelings engulfing him. Louis and Harry followed suit, clapping loudly. Niall started yelling happily, proudly showing his support for his dark haired friend.  
Zayn bowed to the crowd and turned his back to leave the stage that had witnessed his own personal declaration of love. And with that final act Miley Cyrus, the host, concluded the event.  
“I need to get out of here,” proclaimed Liam anxiously, “I need to find him, I need to see him.” The boys looked at each other and understood the severity of the situation. Niall took charge and grabbed Liam by the wrist to lead him backstage by climbing on the stage. The other two boys followed them hoping for the best. Liam’s heart was beating fast as he ran to find Zayn. They pushed through crew members and assistants and dancers and ducked to avoid props. They checked dressing rooms and bathrooms, but to no avail. Zayn had left no trace behind him and Liam could feel his eyes burning. They were now standing at the end of a corridor that led to the backdoor of the building.  
“He’s just gone,” Liam breathed trying to calm his wrecked nerves. Louis reached for him to hug him.  
“No, no, we’ll find him. Trust me, Liam just wait!” Niall assured and Harry agreed with him promising they would do their best to go find him.  
“It’s fine guys. It’s over.”  
“No, no, there has to be a way. He looked at you the whole performance. He practically eye-fucked the shit out of you mate, he can’t be gone! I’m going to break his nose Liam, just you see,” and Louis hugged him tighter. Niall and Harry just did what felt natural to them and huddled themselves into the hug, embracing Liam with all their might.  
“You’ll never change, Tommo, will you?” a husky voiced proclaimed.  
Zayn walked towards the huddled group from the start of the corridor, hands in his pockets. The boys loosened their grips on the hug to look at him.  
“Fucker, where the hell have you been?” started immediately Louis, pointing an accusing finger in Zayn’s direction. Niall and Harry just looked bewildered by Zayn’s presence and Liam stood behind them all, silent as ever.  
“Liam.” Zayn chose to reply simply.  
“H-hey.” Liam mustered weakly. He said it so quietly, he doubted anything actually came out of his mouth.  
Niall exchanged glances from one face to another before proclaiming, “Oh, well! Nice seeing you buddy! I’m sure we’ll catch up later! Come on, then,” he grabbed Harry, who was still gaping at the whole situation, and pulled him away as he motioned to Louis to follow them. “Momma and daddy need to talk.” Louis tried to interject with a ‘but’, but Harry and Niall just dragged him behind them.  
The corridor was now empty except for Liam and Zayn and all the sexual tension in the world.  
“Hey.” Liam repeated, this time more determined. His mind was racing with a million thoughts about what he could say, what he could start with, at least. He wanted to explain how stupid he was for never saying ‘I love you, too’ even though he did. He wanted to tell Zayn how relieved and happy he was after he heard that Zayn had broken off his engagement to Perrie. He wanted to tell Zayn how glad he was that Zayn hadn’t actually forgotten about him. All this, and so much more. But he felt like a drizzle battling a hurricane, and the beauty of this boy standing in front of him was too much to bear.  
“Hi, Li,” Zayn smiled, playing with the ring he was wearing. “You… you look absolutely stunning.” He swallowed, his nervousness sprayed all over his face.  
Liam almost burst out laughing as he caressed the back of his own neck, looking embarrassedly at the ground. He thought that Zayn was completely oblivious and naïve because he was the one looking so handsome and beautiful. Liam braced himself before attempting, “Your song…”  
“Did you like it?” Zayn, unsure, took some few steps towards Liam.  
“Yes. Yeah. I did. I mean, it’s just that…” he was scared to look him in the eyes. Fate is ironic like that. How in a second it could supply you with courage and audacity that would last you a lifetime. And in another, it could rob you from every little once of bravery you could’ve mustered.  
“What?” Zayn said, suddenly discouraged.  
Liam shook his head as he said to himself get a grip man. He needed to talk, to explain, so that Zayn would continue his journey of diminishing the distance between them. He raised his head up and tried to look Zayn in the eyes, “I need to know, Zayn. Did you- did you really mean… you and I-“  
“Yes, yes of course,” the older boy nodded quickly. “Yes, Liam. You and I.” He took one, two, three more steps towards Liam until he was so close to him he could see the freckles under his eyes. He took one of Liam’s hands into his own and caressed it lightly with his finger. “I just need you to tell me, please. Is it the same… for you?”  
Liam brought his hand to Zayn’s cheek and caressed his cheekbone with his thumb. With all this proximity and sentimentality, he couldn’t resist him anymore. He didn’t want their second kiss to be wasted on clammy old MTV hallways, but the desire of him savoring Zayn’s lips suddenly surmounted everything else. He leaned into Zayn’s face slowly, looking him in the eyes and then lowering his gaze to Zayn’s lips. Zayn was standing still, a little bit shocked and a little bit aroused. He was planted to the spot and only managed to part his lips slightly afraid that if he stirred, even a little, Liam would change his mind.  
However, Liam only closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Zayn’s, exercising a light pressure. Then, Liam parted his lips too and Zayn kissed him back instantly and fiercely and passionately. Zayn placed an arm on Liam’s waist and pulled on his hair fiercely with the other. He pushed them even closer to each other. Distance was an enemy they needed to conquer desperately. Liam couldn’t deny how soft and inviting Zayn’s lips were and soon their tongues were having a dance of their own. The two of them fit like two pieces of a puzzle. They were like two intertwined twigs, if one broke the other would too. Liam pressed his hands on Zayn’s cheeks, and titled his head to the side as Zayn took his plump red bottom lip between his own and nipped at it gently. Then, their tongues reconnected and there was pure hot lust and love and want and electricity bursting through their bodies that they had to part for a moment to recollect themselves and their breathing.  
Regaining his breath, Liam pressed his forehead against Zayn’s, smiling. “God’s, I’ve missed you. And your song? It’s perfect, really.”  
Zayn grinned, his face flushed and beaming. His eyes were sparkling expectantly at Liam. There they stood holding each other with ardent passion and want. Zayn’s hands on Liam’s waist and Liam’s breath on Zayn’s skin.  
“Truth is, I tried to hide it, Zayn. But, you have to know, I’ve always been yours.” Zayn practically threw himself on his lover, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck, inhaling his scent and nuzzling his neck.  
“You and I?”  
Liam nodded. “You and I.”

 


End file.
